Growing Bonds of a Family
by creativeant
Summary: My name is Aang Zheng, I live with my Mother and Uncle Iroh above his restaurant. The city I live in reflects much of our country: divided, unforgiving. It was a world I grew up in and was used to. At least until I was thrown into detention with three others. For unknown reasons, I feel a deep kinship with these people. I want to help and befriend them all. But will they let me in?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The five sat in a circle in a now empty classroom. Four of which were students, and the fifth person was a Guidance Counselor name Roku. He was a man in his mid sixties and has dealt with trouble students here in the Inner City (never mind the name of city), so he knew that most were of low income and troubled pasts. The only thing Roku seemed to get out of the four teens were their names; Zuko Yen, Aang Zheng, Toph Bei Fong, and Katara Ahote. They were, in Roku's opinion, the most troublesome students he's dealt with so far.

It was a Thursday afternoon and school had only ended five minutes prior. Earlier today two fights broke out between these four students and now they were currently serving detention. Principal Patik Guru, a long time friend, insisted that in this detention the four would meet up with the schools Guidance Counselor.

Roku mentally sighed, the students in here, much like the school, was divided into three. The nonbender from the Earth Kingdom Aang and Toph an Earthbender, Zuko a Firebender, and Katara a Waterbender. It sadden Roku that they represented the divided city, the only exception being that Airbenders live secluded in a temple up in the mountains. Honestly Roku was at a lost on where to start with these kids, he wondered what his friend was up to making all of them sit together in one classroom and were expected to talk about their feelings in front of their enemies and to a stranger. He wondered what his sneaky friend was up to with this.

"Can I leave now?" Toph asked, the girl was a junior and was a few inches shorter than Katara and for some reason always hid her eyes behind her ebony hair.

"No, we only started five minutes ago." Roku replied

"Well why are you here then, I thought this was a detention not some therapy session." Katara frowned.

"It's obvious that the school knows you have problems." Toph answered

Katara scoffed, and sat up straight while glaring at the other girl. "What's that suppose to mean?"

The other girl leaned back into her chair and had her hands behind her head. "Like I said, you have issues. You're always nosey and try to help over every little thing." She said calmly

"I just like to help people. You on the other hand act like a wild child; do you ever listen to your parents?"

Roku could tell that Katara hit a sore spot because Toph's entire demeanor changed. "Just shut up, you don't know anything about my life and I prefer to keep it that way." She faced Katara

"Why don't we let you two settle down for a little bit." The two were in detention for fighting in the school yard and destruction of property; as it turn out both were strong Benders. Roku turned to face Zuko "Zuko is there any particular reason why you dislike Aang so much?"

"I don't only hate Aang; I can't stand any of you guys here." Roku said nothing "He's too happy and preppy it should be illegal, Katara is too nosey and always wants to act like a Mother and Toph is this loud obnoxious girl that nobody can stand. Plus you're all not Firebenders." That made the atmosphere in the room tense up with uncomfortable silence.

Aang turned his head slightly to Zuko's direction. "Well I don't hate you." He said evenly, this caused Roku and Zuko to arch a brow "I don't particularly like you either." He muttered "As for you two, I hardly know any of you so I can't judge…honestly I think it corrupts the soul when you only find the flaws in people." He crossed his arms and went silent.

"I'm sure you four might be able to at least stand each other if you realize you have something in common." He said carefully

"I seriously doubt I have anything in common with you people." Zuko muttered

"I'm with Emo-Kid on this one." Toph chimed in

"I'm not Emo." He said impatiently

"Right, you're also a loner who thinks he's better than everyone else, and like to treat everybody like crap." She continued

"Do you enjoy making jabs at other people? No wonder guys refuse to date you."

Roku heard a low growl from Toph. "Watch it Emo-Kid! Besides, you can't get a girl because of your scar, Katara 'chooses' not to date, and everybody thinks Aang is gay!"

"They what!" Aang shouted

"Oh don't act surprised." Toph scoffed "Haven't you ever wonder why the guys would walk away from you like you have some sort of disease?"

"NO! Ugh this day couldn't get any worse. Am I the only one that didn't know this?" the other three nodded. Aang banged his head on the desk. "Every school…" he muttered

"Aang do you want to talk about it?" Roku asked

"Why?" he snapped "As you can see it only makes it worse. Once again everybody makes fun of me in school for some strange reason. I don't want to be here surrounded by these people." Aang spat out

"Wow he's now like Emo-Kid." Toph joked

"I'm still here." Said Zuko

"I know I'm not blind." She smiled

"Really? I'm surprised your eyes are always hidden behind your bangs. You don't let anyone see your eyes. Why?" Katara asked

"Oh here we go; you have to go be all mothering. Look baby doll we already have one shrink in here we don't need another."

Aang lifted his head from his arms and faced Toph. "You know they say when you look into someone's eyes you can read their soul, and can tell what kind of life they've had. Like I can tell Zuko's life is filled with pain, Katara experienced something traumatic and is still recovering from it. But I can't for you, is it because you don't want people to see you as someone other than a tomboy?"

Toph said nothing, only crossed her arms. The other two looked uncomfortable with their emotions red so easily. Zuko then spoke out "No one likes to be studied like that. I don't want you to put my personal business out there for everyone."

"I didn't reveal anything personal. Besides I only have one friend who's older than me so what else am I suppose to do when I get bored from studying? Sit there and let my bottled up emotions eat me up like you?"

"Shut up! You don't know what my life has been like." Zuko shouted

"You're right we don't, but you don't have to take it out on the rest of us." Said Katara "Besides it's not good to let your feelings bottle up like that."

"Why do you care?" Zuko snapped "Why do you feel the need to be in everybody's business?"

Katara took a deep breath and stared at him "When I was a little girl a Firebender broke into our house," she said evenly "My Mom caught him, my Dad was away at work, and my Mom was calling the police. That man, monster, shot her in the chest because he didn't want her to remember his face. I still remember her screaming…the blood." She took a shaky breath "Ever since then I acted like the Mom in the family, so I guess now when I see someone in pain I just have to help them. Regardless if they think I'm nosy or not."

"I'm sorry…I-I didn't know." Zuko said quietly

"You weren't suppose to." She muttered "I'm just tired of everyone jumping on my back for caring too much."

The room reverted back to silence, and for once Roku didn't push the others to speak. Since this is the most they've said anything he wanted to give them room to talk to one another and if it meant him being ignored than that was fine by him.

"You guys are being way too overdramatic." Toph threw out there.

"Oh?" said Katara "I just opened up a little and then you're gonna criticize me about it?" she shouted

"No. I know it's painful losing your Mom and all but you do have to move on. It happened years ago."

"Gee thanks for the pep talk." Katara said sarcastically

"As for the other two well it's obvious." She pointed to Aang "You're in denial of being gay and Emo-Kid has anger issues, we all know this."

"I'm not in denial of anything! I'm not gay!" Aang shouted "Why does everybody assume that I'm gay?"

"You're more in touch with your feminine side more than every other guy here at school." Said Zuko "You rather sit around and gossip with girls, than play sports like all the other guys. I mean what does your Father think?"

Aang lifted his beanie and glared at Zuko "I don't have a Dad." He said through clenched teeth. _Oops_ Zuko thought "Really you should stop talking."

"Did…did he die?" Katara asked tentatively

"No...He left. When I was six years old he left me and my Mom."

"Why?" Toph asked

"Why do you care? You wanna use it against me like you did with Zuko and Katara? I know you only do that so we won't focus on your problems. It doesn't take a genius to know that you have extreme trust issues and you're insecure." Katara's and Zuko's eyes widen in surprised while Roku sat there undisturbed.

"Whatever." She faced the windows

"See I am right." Aang said with a smirk on his face.

"Zip it Homo!" Toph snapped

"Call me all the names you want Toph. You're like Zuko afraid to face your own feelings."

"Don't compare me to him/her!" they both shouted

Aang only smiled and sat back in the chair feeling successful.

Toph looked up "Well then Mr. Guru's apprentice if you're so good at reading people why are you in such denial of sexuality?" It was another defense move Roku noted as the girl felt cornered once more.

"I'm not gay Toph." Aang replied calmly "Besides I forgave you anyway. I know you're hurt and use violence to make up for it."

"No I don't. I use violence because that's the only way people listen." Replied Toph

"Even I know that's a lie." Zuko muttered

"Well you're one to talk; you haven't shared anything to us." Said Aang

"Yeah it's only been me and Aang." Katara replied

"Oh c'mon Aang only said his Dad left. That doesn't count." Said Zuko "Besides other than that your life seems perfect the only thing you're stressing over is people calling you gay, and even then you're already over it."

"Is that why you also hate me? You think my life is perfect?"

"Well…Aang you are always happy." Katara spoke up.

"I'm with Sugar Queen over there." Toph said

"My life isn't perfect. It never was, even when my Dad was living with us. He always hit my Mom and never spent a lot of time with me because there was always something on TV. When he left, he took his money and all of Mom's money. He even took my allowance money that I was saving up. Mom couldn't afford the house by herself so we had to move, a lot. Every place we left I always left a note for him telling where we were moving to. Up until I was twelve I always asked Mom if he was ever coming back." Everyone looked at Aang seeing tears he was forcing to hold back. "I never made too many friends because I knew we would have to move soon. Finally we found a place here in the middle of freshman year. That's why I _look_ happy, so nobody can see and make fun of my pain." The tears spilled over and slowly rolled down his cheeks. "So Toph are you going to make fun of me now?"

"No." she said quietly then faced the wall. _Maybe she too knows the pain of a negligent parent._ Roku thought

"Well I'm surprised." Zuko muttered

"Shut it Emo-Kid!" Toph snapped "Don't for one second think I've gone soft, 'cause I'll jump across this room and bury you to the ground!"

"So that's it then." Katara spoke up

"What?" Toph inclined her head slightly

"You're afraid of letting people past your tough exterior; you don't want to feel vulnerable."

"And you don't want the risk of getting your feelings hurt." Aang concluded

"Butt out of my business. I didn't exactly ask to be in this place you know."

"Well none of us did." Said Zuko "We were forced here because the school thinks we have issues. They think we're weak-minded and unstable…like he does." Zuko whispered the last part.

"Like who does?" Aang asked

"Why do you care? Just because you don't hate me doesn't mean I trust you or anyone else in this room. I'm not stupid enough to share my life story." _Besides trusts are for fools, everyone will stab you in the back eventually._ Zuko thought

"So it is to my understanding that you and Toph prefer to have your feelings bottled up, rather than talk it out. You're both afraid of the others to use it against you." Said Roku

"I'm not afraid." Toph and Zuko said simultaneously

"Well then tell us something." Said Katara

Toph and Zuko were quiet for a few minutes; Toph sighed heavily "My parents treat me like a porcelain doll." She muttered "Everyday Dad picks me up immediately after school ends and drops me off home. I'm not allowed to bring friends over unless they approve of them. They never approved, so I stop making them…I can tell that they really care for me and resent me." she said quietly.

"Why?" Zuko asked, suddenly interested

"I don't want to talk anymore." Toph hung her head, her hair blocking her eyes.

"My…_Dad_ resents me too." Zuko replied "He constantly reminds me that I was lucky to be born."

Roku looked around and saw that no one was willing to speak again. "I think I'll end it early for today. You may leave." Everyone stood up and left the room quietly. Roku sighed heavily; at least he was finally getting through to these young adults.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko sat silently in the lunchroom fuming in anger from yesterday afternoon. Why did he have to let it slip of his past abuse, why show a moment of weakness, why did he get pushed into sharing by preppy Aang and mothering Katara? Zuko easily could have said nothing to those that have the damn nerve to ask such personal question. But no, he had to go and bust out the freaking sob story about how Daddy never loved him but adores Azula. Maybe it is a good thing that he doesn't give a damn about Zuko and always includes Azula into the 'family business' in which Zuko wants nothing in part of. It would be hell, well more to add on anyway, if his Dad or Azula found out that Zuko had detention and on top of that an impromptu therapy session. The only reason Zuko goes to it is because the fucking school threatens to call his Father, and Zuko wasn't having any of that.

The loner decided to take his mind off of depressing thoughts and look around the rambunctious cafeteria. As usual the school was split up into the thee nations; the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdoms, and Fire Nation. Then there were the loners in each group like him. Zuko didn't mind being alone though; he's been on his own since he gotten the scar, the summer before freshmen year, when his Dad thought it was best that Zuko continued his education in the Inner City so after buying a one bedroom one bathroom apartment and the change of last name to Yen, Zuko was for the most part banished from the Agni Estates.

Zuko quickly shook his head of past memories and roved his eyes to a round table, which happen to be Aang's table. As usual Aang was surrounded by a group of girls and the ring leader was close friends with Aang name Suki Chen. Usually the scrawny kid would happily gossip away like a hen-pig but today he was silent, contemplative even. Suki would sometimes look over to her friend with worry but otherwise left him alone. Zuko noticed that some of the jocks looked at the table with glares, well at Aang with glares. It surprised Zuko that he actually felt irritated at the jocks, since when did he actually care for Aang even remotely so?

Zuko's eyes quickly moved to another table. His eyes stopped at a table with an oddly quiet Katara, the others at the table, Sokka, Yue and a few other Water Tribe students Zuko didn't know the names of. Katara_ looked_ to be reading but she has been on the same page for the past few minutes. _What is she thinking so hard about?_ The final table Zuko peered through his bangs was Toph's and the other Earthbenders.

It didn't surprise Zuko that Toph sat facing away from the group and was silent; she usually did that every day at lunch. For the longest time Zuko was a little bit curious as to why she never talked to anyone, but because of yesterday he now knew why. He couldn't help but think that Toph was probably thinking of yesterday afternoon like the others were. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself, the bell rang and Zuko was one of the first to leave the cafeteria. It was all probably nothing, Zuko desperately tried to convince himself.

After school Aang and Suki were walking down the congested streets of the Inner City. Aang was trying to listen to what Suki was saying but his mind kept wandering. Yesterday's detention had to have been the most surreal moment so far in his life. He didn't know what possessed the principal with the need to give him and the other three a group therapy session. What was even more curious was why Principal Guru and Counselor Roku thought it to be necessary.

Sure Aang's life wasn't perfect but it wasn't as bad as other students. He only had been in a couple of fights, never to start them, when there are a few guys who 'want to teach him a lesson'. Aang won a few if it was one on one, but it usually wasn't. But everything else was fine, Aang could see why the others would need therapy, Toph's trust issues and resentful parents, Katara needing to grieve properly about the death of her Mom, and Zuko needing to get away from the dangers and stress from his Father. Aang really felt bad for all of them and could understand why they were in therapy, but he wished he could understand why he himself was in with them.

"Okay Aang you've been quiet all day. What's up?" Suki stepped in front of Aang her hand on her hips in a no nonsense kind of pose.

Aang wasn't surprise at all. He knew Suki was looking out of the corner of her eye all day wondering what the hell was going on in his head. He knew it was unfair to give Suki the cold shoulder all day, especially when she was patient enough to see if he would go to her first. Besides his Mom and Uncle Iroh, Suki was the only person he trusted fully in the Inner City. She was like the older sister he never had. She was the one that introduced him to her foster Mother Kyoshi Shu and thus learning how to fight and adapt it to his skills. The two have always stood with one another and could rely upon each other when all else fails. Suki and Aang had no secrets, so Aang knew underneath the anger Suki was worried for Aang. "I'll tell you after work okay? Just meet me on the rooftop after closing." Aang gave Suki a small smile.

The older girl reluctantly nodded. "Alright but you better tell me. I'll see you later." Suki enveloped Aang in a quick hug, he was taller than the girl now and he gave a quick kiss on top of her head before seeing her off to her foster Mother's.

Aang had two more blocks to walk before he got to his street that was essentially a food court and a run down market that was robbed at least once a week. He and his Mom lived with an old man name Iroh, though prefers to being called Uncle Iroh, above his small restaurant called The Jasmine Dragon. It was a semi-comfortable three bedroom, one bathroom place, so at least Aang had his own room. Uncle Iroh refused to accept any rent, saying Aang working as a waiter was good enough; his Mom was a secretary at some Uptown editing company. She usually doesn't show up at home until around seven pm, taking either a taxi or the subway. "Good afternoon Aang!" Uncle Iroh called out from the kitchen

"Hey Uncle Iroh." Aang said, he walked up to the pantry dropped his backpack and tied on an apron before getting a notepad and a pencil. Aang then hurried out to the restaurant for the three o'clock rush from school.

"So what's up?" Suki sat down next to a tired Aang. Iroh had just closed down the restaurant minutes ago before taking a box with him and leaving out the front door. Aang would wonder where Iroh would go every night but figured the man had a right to privacy. His Mom was currently sleeping soundly in her room leaving Aang and Suki the only ones awake in the whole building.

"You remember yesterday how I had detention after fighting Zuko?" Aang asked

"Yeah? Oh crap did the asshole give you a hard time in detention, do I need to go find him and kick-"

"Suki!" Aang interrupted the high rate girl. "First of all you're not going after anyone alone, especially a Firebender. Second he didn't give me a hard time, sort of. Look the whole afternoon was strange can you just let me finish telling you before you go all ninja on me?"

Suki smiled sheepishly at her friend before motioning for Aang to continue on. "Anyway, as it turned out it wasn't just me and Zuko in there. Some Water Tribe girl name Katara and an Earthbender name Toph was also with us, and then the Guidance Counselor Roku comes in and we end up having a therapy session."

"What?" Suki asked confusedly

"Yeah I know, how random right? He wanted us to see that regardless what country or ethnicity we are we still have the same issues."

Suki was quiet for a few minutes. "So did it work?"

"...Yeah I think it did." Aang said softly. "How weird is that? Me feeling sorry a Firebender. You should have seen them in there. All this time I thought Toph was just some loud obnoxious girl, but really she's this alone insecure girl that puts on a tough mask. And this Katara she still grieves over the death of a family member." he frowned down at his hands. "Suki you know I love you right?" Aang looked over nervously.

"Yeah I know, and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me intentionally...you're going to reach out to the others aren't you; including that Firebender." it wasn't a question. Firebenders were a sensitive subject for Suki. That being said she knew Aang long enough that he wouldn't just jump into a situation head first he would think things through. And if he was thinking something that Suki suspected then he'll need his sister by his side. The city was on the brink of war between the four nations, tensions between races were high from the Inner City all the way up to Uptown. It was all Suki grew up in, and now it looked like Aang wanted to change that just by making friends to other ethnicities. A dangerous thing to do now with the Gang Wars breaking havoc in the Inner City.

"Yep...and if it's not too much I would like you help me?" Aang looked over to Suki for reassurance.

"Always. I just hope you realize what you are doing. And you know at some point you'll have to let them know what you really are."

"I'm just making new friends Suki, not starting a revolution." he ignored her last sentence. C'mon it's late you can call Kyoshi and let her know you're spending the night."

"Thanks." Suki smiled, though on the inside she was still nervous that Aang was about to start something big in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Toph had snuck out from her house through her window that faced the alley. She lived about twenty blocks away from her school in a decent neighborhood the only downside was how the houses shared walls and usually had small backyards. The neighborhood didn't have any gangs or graffiti either, as the 101 freeway marked as a border to the Inner City, well Toph's home was still in the Inner City technically but didn't have the danger. But really was shocking, at least to the people that knew her, well meaning no one, was that there was actually a high school just two blocks over. So why Toph's parents would send her to an Inner City run-down school where the only thing working was the metal detectors? As she said before her parents resented her, for reasons only Toph will know and refused to share to anyone. The last thing Toph needed was to show everyone that she is a small, crybaby, girl.

So Toph was currently at the Rumble Dojo; Wednesday and Saturdays were open sessions. Toph personally knew the guy that ran the place, his name was Shin, though he prefers to be known as 'The Boulder', as he was the one to teach her Earthbending; she also learned from badger-moles living in tunnels under the city but that is a story for another time. The Dojo was a fairly large size building, on one side was a ring with a small audience stand, against the brick walls were weights and medicine balls. The other side of the Dojo was the blue mats on walls and floors for the number of martial arts nonbenders learn, and three punching bags. Fortunately one was unoccupied. Toph walked to the back where the lockers and Shin's office was. She changed into her shorts, tank tops and fingerless matted gloves, and headed off to the punching bag.

Toph had to prove everyone in the Dojo that day that she was still the underdog. After getting into a stance Toph whipped out a series of fast punches to the bag, trying to get yesterday's session out of her mind. _"You know they say when you look into someone's eyes you can read their soul…But I can't for you, is it because you don't want people to see you?"_ she shook her head clear of Aang's voice "I like my bangs covering my eyes." She muttered, before going into a punch, kick combo. Toph felt that she didn't have any problems only that her parents didn't understand her and there are days where Toph's parents really and utterly despise her very existence. Toph knew why of course, they tell her the story often, and knows that the fault heavily lays on them not her. She spent years coming to the Dojo when her life was too stressed. Sure the workout would help her initially but with no friends to distract her and her parents always ignoring her, her problems would slowly creep back to the forefront of her mind.

_"It doesn't take a genius to know that you have extreme trust issues and you're insecure."_ Toph snapped herself back to paying attention to her combos. She out right refused to believe for one second that any of Aang's words held merit to her situation. "I'm strong and tough. I don't need to talk about my feelings, there's nothing wrong with me." And with that said Toph went back to her punching bag for the next hour.

Gran-Gran had decided that she and Katara should spend the day together. Katara didn't mind. Her Dad was sleeping in his room and Sokka was out with his 'friends' so it would be just the two of them. So far it had a normal Saturday. The two ate lunch at a local Water Tribe cuisine and were now spending time in the local park. Her Gran-Gran ran into a few old friends of hers and the group of elders were sitting on a bench talking amicably. Katara has met the group before, them being Yugoda and Pakku.

Katara had a feeling that they would be here for awhile and quietly excused herself from her Gran-Gran and company. Strangely enough Katara's mind was still on the detention she served on Thursday. It was odd for her to talk about her problems to strangers, instead of being her usual helping self. Even more so, the annoying Earthbender deep down was an insecure girl. Katara could remember the other guy from the Earth Kingdoms name Aang, his broken family and how he read everyone as though they were an open book.

Of course in hindsight it was rather obvious that the Firebender had a life of pain. That huge scar that covered half his face. She wondered if his Dad had something to do with his scar. Katara shook her head clear of those thoughts. She refused to think of a Firebender as anything remotely human. Ever since one of those monsters took her Mom away from her and Sokka. Why show sympathy to one when it was one of his kind that forever tore apart her family? They were the reason why the city was so divided. All Firebenders want is more power and now because of their greed the city, if not the country is divided into four. Katara always found it funny that their country was propagandize as one where all ethnicities were united and strong when in reality the city was more divided than the rest of the world.

Katara continued walking until she heard a familiar voice somewhere behind a group of trees. "C'mon Suki you're not even trying!" Intrigued she brushed through the bushes scattering squirrel-chipmunks and came across an unbelievable sight.

Aang was fighting against a girl with short dark copper hair. The girl was dressed in a dark green shirt with black sweats and black converse. She held gold metal fans and was using them to combat against Aang. Aang had no weapons on him, wore a gray beanie and shirt with black sweats and shoes.

Katara was even more surprise to see Aang dodge the blows and kicks with a smile on his face. The girl kicked at Aang's torso only to miss by inches as he somersaulted backwards. He then rushed at the girl, Katara reminded herself she was name Suki, and made quick jabs to which Suki had difficulty blocking. Katara nearly gasped when Aang made a right hook toward Suki's temple to which the girl high kicked out of her range. Aang unbalanced did a tuck and roll on the ground and quickly crossed his forearms before pushing away Suki's swinging leg. Aang then gave a low swinging kick at Suki's remaining standing leg and brought her down to the floor.

They continued fighting like this for a few minutes. Katara couldn't believe her eyes, or pick up her jaw off the floor. She had never seen two nonbenders fight with such power and grace that they could almost rival benders. The two then stepped out of their stances, chests heaving, and sweat gathering around their brows. "Good job Aang, Kyoshi would be impress."

"Well I am the best. Aren't I Katara?" Aang looked over with a knowing grin. Katara's face flushed in embarrassment when she realized she was caught. It also appeared that Suki wasn't surprise as well as she too had a knowing grin on her face.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what was going on that's all." Katara apologized.

"No problem." Aang smiled. "Katara this is my best friend Suki, Suki this is Katara."

"Nice to meet you." Suki held out a hand and gave a firm shake.

"Likewise. I've never seen nonbenders move like that. If my brother saw that he would be jealous." Katara said then she turned to Aang. "Aang I never seen you move like that."

"Yeah he's just _full_ of surprises." Suki said with a knowing grin toward Aang. Katara noticed that he gave her a silencing glare.

Katara was curious as to know what that meant but Aang brushed the comment aside. "Anyway Katara, you're a Waterbender." Aang smiled

"Yeah so?" Katara asked cautiously

"You think you can show us some moves? Suki and I can use them to adapt our fighting styles." Aang asked "And we can show you some more of our moves for your waterbending." It was a deal breaker for Katara.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you everyone for liking and reviewing this story so far. Okay we are now at the point where I stopped last time before the rewrite. I already have the next chapter written up so no worry for long breaks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_"You've done it now Dumb-Dumb." Those were the first words thirteen year old Zuko heard when he awoke in the hospital. The last thing the young Agni remembered was the sensation of half his face burning and he…screaming. Zuko turned to see his sister sitting on a chair to his left calmly filing her nails, he could only see out of one eye since the left was patched up._

_ "What are you doing here Azula?" Zuko hissed_

_ "I'm hurt Zuzu, can't you loving sister visit her own brother in the hospital?"_

_ "What do you want Azula?" Zuko was not in the mood for his sister's games especially when half his face was still stiff and sore._

_ "Dad wanted me to remind you that family doesn't betray family." Ozai had to be kidding, after what he did to Zuko? Zuko was pretty sure family members didn't burn each other's face off either, so why should Zuko listen to what Azula said about their Father? "Don't be stupid Zuko, did you forget what our family business is; Dad can easily have you killed. Just remember when the cops come in, that family doesn't betray family." Azula stressed out. Zuko sighed heavily, he hated when his sister was right, what really was there for him to gain if he were to turn his Father over to the police? The man was rich enough to pay his way out of jail and not attend trial, and where would that leave Zuko; lying face down in a gutter somewhere. _

_ Azula got up from her chair and walked over to the hallway where Zhao was smirking at the ex-Agni heir. "Oh and Dad said that you're disowned and that you no longer live at the Estates." Azula's sinister laugh rang throughout the hallway when she caught the look on her brother's face. "Goodbye Zuzu." She taunted and Zhao closed the door behind him._

_ Zuko finally allowed letting a few tears out his good eye, why did everything have to be so difficult for him? Where was Zuko to go? He didn't know where his Uncle Iroh lived; he always visited the Agni Estates. It wasn't the first time Zuko wished he was with his Mother, wherever she was. Wished that she had taken Zuko along with her._

The alarm clock placed on his nightstand awoke Zuko up from is uneasy slumber. Small blessings. For any normal teenager waking up at six on a Saturday was unfathomable. Of course Zuko wasn't a normal teenager. Once showered and dressed, Zuko left his small apartment and at a brisk pace headed toward the Jasmine Dragon.

Unlocking the restaurant he went in to find his Uncle sipping his favorite jasmine tea at one of the tables and another cup of steaming hot tea placed for Zuko. If there was anyone that could drive Zuko insane yet gave him peace it would be his Uncle. Zuko honestly didn't know how he would cope in the Inner City without him. "Good morning nephew!" Iroh said cheerfully.

"Morning Uncle." Zuko replied in a calm voice. He took a large swig of his tea and exhaled deeply. He was already feeling at peace.

"So you never did tell me how that detention went on Thursday." And there it went.

"Fine." Zuko stated tersely

"I only ask 'cause I notice that you seem different." his Uncle implored "Not in a bad way either."

"I'm fine Uncle. Detention was just boring." though deeply Zuko felt it was more than that. Thankfully his Uncle Iroh dropped the subject seeing as Zuko wasn't going to indulge it any further. "Are you going to teach me any firebending today?" Zuko asked quietly.

If his Uncle was surprised he sure did a good job of hiding it. Normally learning to firebend from his Uncle would result in frustration. For as long as Zuko has known his Uncle, he knew that he was a man of many secrets. Whether it be from simple things like who is renting out his two rooms to the even more curious where did his Uncle learn his Firebending technique? All his life Firebenders were taught to draw their fire from anger, except his Uncle. He somehow draws his fire from life and energy. It is something Zuko is being taught, though he just hasn't got a firm grasp on the concept.

"I was thinking of teaching you something I've picked up in my travels when I was younger. It's a firebending technique that is said to have been taught by the legendary dragons themselves." Iroh said with an annoying knowing grin. Though Zuko hated to admit that he was a little intrigue to what his Uncle had to show today. "I take it you're interested?"

"Alright fine Uncle yes I'm interested. Lead the way." Zuko allowed a small smile to grace his features. His Uncle Iroh might always drive Zuko insane, but he was glad he had one family member that would always be there for him.

It was another normal day in high school for the Earthbender Toph. That is until..."What are you two sitting here?" Toph snarled. Across from her table were two people that she hardly had contact with; Aang Zheng and Suki Chen. It was already bad enough that Toph will have to put up with Aang every Thursday after school for the remainder of the month, now he was sitting at her table willingly?

"Suki and I thought it would be great to sit next to you today." Aang said with an easygoing smile. Toph knew this was an unexpected change in seats judging by the girls they normally sit with are stunned or confused why Aang and Suki weren't sitting with them.

"Shouldn't you two be sitting with the rest of the fan girls?" Toph snide Suki's eyes narrowed at the petite Earthbender. Toph noticed Aang laying a calming hand on the girl's shoulder. They seemed to be having a silent conversation before Suki nodding and walking back to her normal table.

"You sure don't make things easy don't you?" And there was that annoying smile. Honestly what did it take for that kid to get pissed off? He was almost as annoying as Katara...almost. "Listen I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot last week but I was hoping we get to know one another better, and even become friends."

Was this kid crazy? What was next befriending the annoying Water Tribe girl, or the moody Firebender? "Not interested, now leave Twinkletoes." Toph commanded. Of course like all Earth Kingdoms citizens Aang was a stubborn one, and wouldn't take the hint that Toph preferred to be left alone.

"Still with the name calling huh?" Aang chuckled. "Look you don't have to say anything now but it would be great if you and I could at least become acquaintances. Just think about it alright?" Toph didn't say anything, she stared at the blank wall. Aang said a soft goodbye before returning to the table where Suki and the other girls sat. Toph couldn't believe the nerve of that Zheng kid. And this all started because of that stupid detention held last week.

What the hell was the principal thinking about giving her some stupid therapy session? She didn't have a problem at all, okay so her parents aren't perfect but whose are? And why does everyone think that Toph needed fixing when clearly there's nothing to fix? She just wished that everyone would leave her alone, no one was suppose to get pass her hard exterior…and yet. _NO!_ Toph shook her head. This was ridiculous there was no way that Aang might actually want to be friends with her. He was just pitying her that was it.

Unfortunately even in her own mind Toph had a hard time believing that. Toph took a deep breath and sighed. She had to admit that her relationship with her parents wasn't the best in the world. Maybe…maybe she actually does need help. Toph can pretend all she wanted that she's tough and that nothing bothers her. But now, as infuriating and annoying as Aang and Katara are Toph admits that a small part of her actually likes that they're willing to try and be friends with her; yes including the annoying Water Tribe girl.

The young Bei Fong found herself in an empty girl's restroom. Running the cold water and splashing it across her face Toph looked up into the mirror. As usual Toph's bangs covered her eyes so people couldn't see them, or her see them. _"…when you look into someone's eyes you can read their soul…"_ Toph tentatively lifted her fringe back far enough to see her eyes clearly. She had forgotten how green her eyes were, but there was something wrong with them. Her eyes were dull green instead of being vibrant and she looked so sad that it was heart clenching.

_A seven year old Toph ran into the living room excitingly, she had just walked home from elementary school by herself, something the neighbors found very worrisome, and she had the best new that Toph could think of. She found her parents in the living room drinking tea and watching television. "Mommy, Daddy!" here the Bei Fong parents groaned in annoyance but Toph didn't hear them. My teacher said that our school play was so good that we're going to perform it at the Community Center at Gazelle-Fox Hills; you just have to sign this slip. Can I go please?" Toph practically pleaded._

_ Her parents were apprehensive for their daughter to go perform at the upper society of the city. People would talk if they found out that they kept her. The parents didn't want their image to be further slandered because some whiny child wanted to perform in a school play across city._

_ "No Toph." Lao said sternly "You're not allowed to go."_

_ "But Daddy,"_

_ "Listen to your Father Toph, the last thing people of that particular society need to know of us is keeping a mistake, understand?"_

_ "Yes Mommy." Toph whispered, her eyes became wet as she went up the steps._

Toph's cries and sniffs echoed throughout the empty restroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_At least today would be a normal detention._ Zuko thought wearily as the final bell rang ending another pointless school day. Begrudgingly Zuko headed off to the empty classroom. He was joined by the Earth Kingdom kid, Aang. Aang nodded in Zuko's direction but said nothing more. It appeared they were the last to arrive as Toph and Katara were already sitting at their respective desks. The teacher, some man that was balding and had a comb mustache sat on the teacher's desk tapping his foot impatiently. Zuko knew that the man was a teacher that taught the seniors English Literature. It was no secret that he hated every single student in the school. _Great_. Zuko internally sighed. "Finally." he said impatiently "You are to sit in your seats quietly, no talking, and will be sitting here for an hour and a half. I'll be in the teacher's lounge." _Probably rethinking his life's choices._ Zuko smirked as the teacher left in a huff.

"So have you been practicing the moves I showed you?" Katara asked Aang the moment they couldn't hear the man's steps. Zuko was confused at the interaction between the two. Even though tensions weren't as high between those of Water Tribe descent and those of Earth Kingdom descent, it still was unusual to see a budding friendship between the two. Judging by the look on Toph's face she was just as confused as Zuko was. He was wondering when the two had budded up. Wait why did he even care that Katara and Aang were friends now?

Even more curious the two were talking about fighting stances? Zuko could see Katara fighting as she was a Waterbender, but Aang? He was just a pathetic non-bender that spent all his time with a group of girls. Zuko thought it hilarious to see Aang fight. How much of a threat could the kid actually be? Though Zuko could hear his Uncle's voice ringing in his head. "Never judge the strength of a fish based on its size." Or something similar to that, Zuko could rarely make sense of his Uncle.

Thankfully the two decided to leave Zuko alone. He was able to drown them out into the background and tried to relax in detention, the Earthbender had the same idea and soundlessly dropped her head on her desk. Though Zuko was quick to notice her eyes wander to Aang and Katara conversing and a scowl etched onto Toph's face each time. If Zuko didn't know any better he would say that Toph was jealous.

That was an interesting thought, nearly absurd even. Wasn't it only last week that Toph swore vehemently that she had no need nor interest in friends? What Aang had said might have been true, maybe she was just an insecure girl that had no one. Why didn't that sound somewhat familiar...what. The. Fuck? Quickly Zuko took control of his wandering thoughts. Did he really just compare himself to an Earth Kingdom peasant? It was that kind of sympathetic thinking that got Zuko banished from the Agni Estates in the first place.

Why should Zuko waste his time worrying about the mental state of someone else when he had his own self to look after? Here in Inner City rarely did you see one person look after someone other than themselves. Those that did care for others were quickly exploited and manipulated. With that thought Zuko rested his head on the cool desk surface and deftly ignored the conversation between Katara and Aang.

It was a mad rush at the Jasmine Dragon. _Great another family with small children._ Aang thought wearily. Today was just one of those random days where it seemed like the whole neighborhood did not feel like cooking. To make matters even more difficult, Jin Yen had called earlier saying she wouldn't be able to work due to a fever. Thankfully Suki was available to fill in for Jin. Unfortunately for Aang at the moment the entering party of five had just been seated at his section. "Just great." Aang muttered. He quickly masked on a happy smile and passed by an amused Suki who was currently clearing up a recently departed table. Already were Aang's nerves frayed and it only worsened when he heard the whine of children. This was shaping up to be a long afternoon.

After walking Suki home and back and walking past Uncle Iroh, who strangely had a tea set and two cups, he wearily stomped up the stairs and opened the door to the living room. There he found his Mom sitting comfortably on the couch watching the television. Like most of their people from their homeland, his Mom had soft gray eyes, onyx black hair, and was tall for a woman reaching at a height of five foot seven. "Evening Aang." Yang Chen said kindly before returning her attention back to the television.

"Hey Mom." Aang said back tiredly before plopping back onto the same couch. He noticed with slight annoyance that his Mom was watching one of those 'reality' TV shows. Recognizing the show Aang barely held back a sigh of annoyance when he realized it was 'The Real Housewives of Ba Sing Se'. Really it was just a show of first class catty women, all that was needed was a boxing ring. "How was work?" Aang asked

"Tiring. Apparently my boss is expecting to publish a story on a man's spiritual journey to the Spirit Realm."

"And your boss is stress because?" Aang asked confused. He could see it being a good story to read as not much was known of the Spirit Realm but didn't think it to be that ground breaking.

"Because apparently the author is rumored to be an Airbender." Yang Chen said evenly. Air Nomads were renowned for their isolation from the rest of the world, so to hear a book written by an Air Nomad for the public was a rare opportunity. _That's just perfect._ Aang thought bitterly. The last he needed to hear about would be some pretentious, holier than thou, Airbender around his Mom. The two of them were finally getting somewhere after all these years from being banished from the Air Nations. Now some random Airbender might threaten to upset the very little peace the two manage to get in the world.

It had taken a long time for them to bury the heritage that had abandoned them. First with the enforced, and painful procedure of Yang Chen getting her arrows removed from her body. Next with the constant moving to escape the unforgiving past, and for Aang to come to grips with how truly awful Aang's stepfather was. Now finally they're in a city where no one knows that they are in fact Airbenders, with the exception of Uncle Iroh and Suki, and can live their lives without being condemned. This Airbender will ruin all of that, after all it takes an Airbender to recognize another. Plus oddly enough his Mom still practice the ways of an Airbender.

"Aang did you hear me?" Yang Chen asked her son worriedly.

"Yeah Mom I did. Any chance of you not running into the other Airbender?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Most likely not, I am the bosses secretary." Yang Chen smiled uneasily. Aang hated the situation. Much like most in his life it was something he couldn't control. Here in the city all Air Nomads resided in the Air Temples at the mountains that bordered one side of the city. If this new author was in fact an Airbender and ran into his Mom, questions will be asked which will eventually lead to learning of Yang Chen's exile and once more being ostracized.

Aang didn't like to think of some stranger looking down on his Mom for past misgivings. She still held the traditions of an Air Nomad deeply. Something she tried to instill in Aang, though he was stubborn as an Earthbender. Aang refused to participate in something that condemn those that make mistakes. He never prayed to the Air Spirits, he ate meat, and is developing his own Airbending style, one that doesn't require the need of a staff and was more on the offensive rather than the defensive. "I'm going on the roof to get some air." Aang said suddenly. His Mom looked at him sadly but nodded anyways.

Ten minutes later found Aang dressed in warm clothes, a black beanie included, practicing his kata; no Airbending included. Aang had wanted to fly to the abandoned warehouse that was close to the city harbor, but it was late in the night and Aang knew his Mom was downstairs worrying about him. In all honesty Aang just needed to clear his head.

The mention of his Mom possibly meeting an Airbender drudge up thoughts best left buried deep in his subconscious. He could remember the look of disdain his Stepfather had on his face whenever Aang entered the room. Of course back then Aang didn't know any better and thought that it was just Afiko's way of showing love. That was later proved false when the man became abusive. Aang found the situation with cruel humor that the man would often yell how unspiritual his Mom was, when he was the one really not following the ways of the Air Nomads.

It also brought up memories of him and his Mom visiting the Elders of the Southern Air Temple asking permission for a divorce. The request was immediately denied as divorces were heavily frowned upon in the Air Nation community. He remember one of the Elders, a bitter old man, saying how his Mom should be grateful that a respectable man would actually care for the bastard of a child that Aang was. To this day if the old man was still breathing Aang would love nothing more than to go back and knock his pompous ass off the face of the mountain. Aang spent the next ten minutes mindlessly going over moves he's learned and adapted to his fighting style before taking a seat at the ledge.

Even though it was late into the night the city was still abuzz with activity. Aang could make out the skyscrapers that represented uptown and the distant mountains where the wealthy lived in a community called Gazelle-Fox Hills and on the other side of the mountains facing the woodlands would be the Air Temples. The sound of the front door opening and closing captured Aang's attention. "See you Uncle." a low voice called over their shoulder. With the light shining on the man's face Aang could make out an angry red scar covering half of his face.

"How curious." Aang stated inquisitively head tilted to one side as though he were a young child once more. "I didn't know Zuko was related to Uncle Iroh." Aang stated softly, maybe he finally found an in, in getting to know Zuko better.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Read and Review please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Lunchtime at the Inner City High School found Katara not at the lunch table with her best friend, Yue, but walking down a nearly deserted hallway. She passed by a the leader of a teen gang known as the Freedom Fighters, Jet Liang. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed him staring lecherously at her...assets. "Eyes off or I'll freeze your balls." she commented off-handily. Luckily the gang leader was smart enough to back off. Katara mentally shivered, he was the reason why Katara was going off to visit the Counselor.

Personally Jet had never done anything wrong to Katara, but he has made family life more difficult for the Ahote household. Her older brother, Sokka, was part of the Freedom Fighters. In fact he was Jet's right hand man. The Freedom Fighters was a new gang that was quickly getting noticed by the community. As it turned out most were orphaned teenagers with nowhere to go. Their leader excepted everyone of ethnicity but had a strict rule that no benders were allowed to join. His theory was that benders are the reason why this city was going to burst into flames. Though it appeared that Katara was the exception to the rule since he constantly flirts with the Waterbender. Wasn't she lucky?

Back onto the issue at hand. Katara couldn't believe that she was about to go to a man who's ethnicity was Fire Nation. For help of her crumbling family of all things! But for some unexplained reason Katara knew she could trust the Counselor. He had the personality that makes you just want to open up. It was what Katara had concluded after her first detention when Counselor Roku was present. In fact if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have made two friends; Aang and Suki. Seeing the two of them together you would think they have known each other their whole lives instead of three years. Katara could see a sibling-like bond between the two. They have similar mannerisms, and seemed to know what the other one was thinking just with a look. It was a bond that Katara was envious of.

There was a time, when she was younger, where Katara and Sokka were as close as Suki and Aang were now. It was before she lost her Mom when she was eight. Everything was different then, the world didn't seem as jaded as it was now. Of course back then Katara was naive to what the world can really be like. Before her Mom died Katara had a happy childhood, rarity in Inner City, she had two loving parents, a strict but caring Grandmother, and a funny older brother.

It wasn't the case now. Her Mom was dead, and her Dad pointedly ignored his children. Choosing to work more often than staying home, Sokka resents all benders because of the death of their Mom. And as a result the relationship between the two is strained. Katara couldn't even remember the last time the family sat together or occupied the same room. And yet even with the problems Katara has with Sokka, she still cares for him deeply. It was the reason why Katara was off to see Counselor Roku, maybe he could convince Sokka to leave the Freedom Fighters gang before he gets killed. There have been whispers of a new threat on the horizon. And if that was the case Katara didn't want to see another family member die before her eyes.

With an uneasy knock on the Counselor's door Katara took a deep breath before going in to the office. She hoped this would work. Even if the two were no longer as close as they once were she didn't wish him ill harm. "My this is certainly a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you Ms. Ahote?"

"I was wondering if you could help my brother." Katara pleaded softly.

Counselor Roku raised a brow before leaning forward onto his desk. "How may I help?" the elderly man asked kindly.

"You know some might consider this stalking?" Suki questioned Aang. School had ended an hour ago and the two were following one Zuko Yen to the central park of the city. Why Zuko was heading there was beyond Aang but he was always up for new adventures no matter how strange.

"You know you can turn around and head home, I won't blame you." Aang said nonchalantly, before grinning at his older 'sister'.

"And leave you alone with an angst driven Firebender? Hell no, someone has to watch after your crazy ass." Suki smiled back before it turned into a frown. "What's so different about this guy from the others?"

Aang knew Suki was curious about this different approach, with Katara she actually stumbled upon them. Aang had only made one attempt with Toph and then hasn't spoke to her since. Now with Zuko, Aang was insistent to at least become an acquaintance with the older teen. "Because out of the others he's the one I can get. We have similar issues when it comes to Dads. I figure he might like someone that doesn't stare at his scar or hear about his past without that pitying look people give or try to sympathize with him even though they themselves personally don't understand. It sucks Suki." Of course Suki knew this, seeing as she herself was abandoned by her parents when she was nine years old, it was a blessing that Kyoshi had taken in Suki otherwise she would be in the overflowing system of foster children.

"As for Toph, she strikes me as the person who analyzes every view before making a move, despite her brash attitude. I think her parents had filled her head that no one would want to be friends with her, and she started to believe them. I already laid the seed that she can have friends. Give it a few more days before she comes to us, it's a waiting game."

Sometimes it terrified Suki how Aang was able to analyze a person in such depth after just knowing them for an hour. She would never say it out loud but she think Aang's observant nature links with his Air Nomad heritage. Again not that she would ever say it to her kid 'brother' since he despises the Air Nations. "As for Zuko, he has the underlying character of an Earth Kingdom citizen. The direct and blunt approach is the best way to go, he isn't one for word play it really pisses him off. And we have to be persistent because he'll deny us at first. Eventually we'll weigh him down."

"Hopefully without getting any burns." Aang heard Suki mutter under her breath. He let out a small laugh before putting his arm out in front of her, stopping her suddenly.

Up ahead was Zuko hunched over a pond. His backpack laid open and off to the side and he was tearing a loaf of bread and tossing it into the pond. A family of turtle-ducks swam eagerly to consume the soggy meal. Aang noticed that Zuko had a sad smile on his face as he gently tossed more pieces to the ravenous animals. Aang felt that he was going to disturb a private moment, seeing a side of the teenager that not many have seen before. When Zuko was done feeding the animals he sat back against an old tree resting in its shadows as the sun peeked behind parted clouds.

"I think I should do this alone Suki." Aang stated softly. Suki had understood and told Aang she would be at a nearby bench enjoying the sun. Aang walked with light steps up to the Firebender before sitting down next to him. He didn't say anything though even though the Firebender's eyes were closed Aang knew he was aware of his presence.

"I shouldn't be surprise that you would try to talk to me, after seeing you interact with the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom girls." Zuko sighed. "You're wasting your time kid."

"Kid?" Aang chuckled "Dude you're only a year older than me." Zuko snorted but nonetheless allowed a small smile adorn his face. "Besides I think I should be the one to decide if this is a waste of time or not."

"Why are you here Zheng?" Zuko confronted, Aang could tell that the Firebender was starting to lose his patience.

No point in procrastinating it further Aang responded. "You need a friend, someone who's not Uncle Iroh." Aang shrugged

Zuko looked up at Aang sharply and was now on guard. "How do you know of my Uncle?" Zuko growled out.

"My Mother and I live with your Uncle, I'm a waiter at his restaurant." Aang replied, if he was going to gain the Firebender's trust he would have to be open, well anything not involving his true ethnicity that is. Though it was weird talking to the guy that used to be a bully to Aang. Suki called it his selective forgiving nature.

"So you're the one Uncle keeps up there." Zuko stated thoughtfully. "Look, I know you think that because we had that heartfelt conversation with Roku two weeks ago that we should all be buddies because despite our different ethnicities we have something in common. It's not going to happen, it might work with the others but leave me out. I'm warning you now, for you own safety, your Mother's, and that girl you hang out with stay away from me." Zuko reared back in surprise when he saw Aang's cheerful face morph into one of deadly fury, his eyes were as cold as the metal the city was made out of.

"Are you threatening my family?" Aang asked in a deadly calm voice, Zuko was almost worried to what the kid was capable of.

"No." the Firebender placated "I'm just warning you that it's best to stay away from me, I'm bad news...my family is dangerous Aang." Zuko stressed out.

"Zuko what is your family into?" Aang asked cautiously. The Firebender didn't answer Aang but stood up and quickly threw is backpack over his shoulder.

"Just stay away Aang." he said before walking away. Not long afterward Suki sat in the recently vacant spot.

"So how did it go?" she asked with a grin before it turned into a worried frown.

"I think Zuko's family is part of the Agni Kai." Aang stated carefully.

Suki's reaction was just as Aang expected, righteous anger. "Aang don't be an idiot and still try to make friends with the guy. If he himself is telling you that his family is dangerous then please listen to him." Suki pleaded.

"I think you might be right. But let me try one more time, it won't be in a public place I know better this time."

Suki sighed in frustration and rubbed her brows angrily. "Alright Aang one more shot, but if things don't go that well, if something happens, then this friendship between us and Fire Nation is over, you got it?" Aang grumbled "I mean it Aang, I can't lose you to the Agni Kai." Suki spoke protectively.

"Alright Suki, I promise." Aang replied reluctantly, the senior looked at Aang suspiciously before nodding in satisfaction. The two left the central city park in a more somber mood.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a bit. The website went haywire on me and I couldn't post in any of my chapters for almost a week. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and Review please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Her parents had fallen asleep an hour ago. And now in the dead of night Toph snuck out of her house with a backpack slung over her shoulder. Tonight was the underground tournament Earth Rumble VIII. A championship was to be pick after a series of battles; battles that Toph was determine to win. She ignored the fact that the tournament itself was illegal and mostly run by the Earthbending gang, the Dai Li. The winner would win a total of fifty-thousand dollars. It was just enough money that Toph could use to run away from the city and live in the Earth Kingdoms. Maybe somewhere out in the country or if not, Omashu was renowned for their Earthbenders. She could finally be somewhere where's she's not frowned upon.

Toph had already had a good amount of money saved up from the last two tournaments. Like most of her life Toph was independent and didn't need the help of others, especially her parents. And though it use to pain her when she was younger that the people that gave her life want nothing to do with her presence now she saw it as indifference. She couldn't let her parents get to her now, she had to be tough, impenetrable as the walls of Ba Sing Se. It was a matter of survival.

Because in Earth Rumble tournaments there are no rules. People have been killed before and will again most likely. Toph couldn't afford to slip up tonight, especially with such a large amount of money on the line. She would win this money then as soon as she graduates from high school she'll leave Republic City and her parents, never to return. She'll finally live a life without restrictions or boundaries. A life not under the oppressive shadows of her parents.

Toph was now in a deserted tunnel way underground. It was one of many tunnels and rain sewers that was laid throughout the city. The urban myth was that there were badger-moles that had escape the Republic City Zoo years ago, Toph discovered it to be accurate when she first ran away from home. It was because of them that she learned a very unique style of earthbending. It was also in the tunnels that a settlement of vagabonds were located and where Earth Rumble was located.

The petite Earthbender reach a blank unimportant concrete wall; though she knew better. Toph could feel the vibrations of hundreds of pairs of feet behind this particular scope of wall. Before she did anything else, Toph reached inside her backpack and pulled out a pair of simple dark green blindfolds. It was important more than anything else to Toph that her identity remained unknown to the more unsavory persons inside the arena. After knocking a certain pattern along it, was she allowed to enter. She knew from experience that the sentry was a Dai Li member and paid the person the entrance fee before blending in with the crowds.

Though Toph couldn't see with her eyes she could still 'see' through the vibrations through her feet; a special trick learned from the badger-moles. As was went with these underground fights, Toph could hear jeers and banters of gambling, drug possession, weapons, and even prostitutes. The last grated Toph's nerves greatly but it wasn't her fight, if the girls wanted out and away from their pimps they would have to do it themselves or die trying. It was a good principle to live by in the Inner City; mind your business, and everyone for themselves. Only the strong survive, it was natural selection. Toph soon found herself in front of the ring master and old time champion Xin Fu. The man was stern and showed no mercy to anyone that crosses his path. "Well the infamous Blind Bandit shows up at last." Toph could practically see the nasty smirk across his face. "And here I thought you wouldn't return this year."

"Whatever do you have an open slot for me or not?" Toph snipped, she was in no mood for word banter. She just wanted to come in, fight a few rounds, win the prize money, and get the hell out of here. Toph hated being around the Dai Li gang members, at least she was fortunate to never had met the leader. They say unless you work for him meeting one on one with the guy is a definite execution. Though Toph thinks that pretty much goes with every gang leader running rampant throughout the city.

"Seeing as you were last year's champ, you only get to fight the last round against whoever's made it up to face you." Looks like it'll be a short match then. Toph thought

"I'll be in the locker rooms then. Call me when it's time." Toph didn't wait for the man to reply and headed off to where only the fighters were permitted. The Earthbender knew she was getting some strange looks, not the fact that she was in high school but that her height, 'disability', and gender all play roles. Toph didn't care, she would show them all, the arena, the city, her parents, everyone that she was stronger than what she appears, that she carries her own weight and doesn't need others. _"...it would be great if you and I could at least become acquaintances."_

Toph's heart clenched, if that was the case why did she hate being lonely? "Damn it Aang." Toph muttered, unaware that she had just called the other teen by his first name.

"What the fuck Katara!" the front door slammed shut and the sound reverberated throughout the small apartment. Katara and Yue both looked up from their homework and toward the sounds of furious footsteps coming to the room that Katara shares with her Gran-Gran.

"Maybe I should go." Yue smiled worriedly

"I think you should, sorry." the Waterbender responded apologetically. Yue was quick to gather her things and left the room as Sokka stood at the entranceway. He allowed space for Yue to walk past and the Ahote siblings heard the door close only moments later.

The tension in the room increased to unfathomable heights. Katara sat straight up in her bed and met Sokka's icy glare head on. Finally Sokka broke the uneasy silence "I know you had something to do with me being in the room with that Firebender." he spat disgustingly at the term.

"Good detective work." Katara responded in kind.

"What the fuck gives you the right to mess with my personal life?" he shouted down his sister.

"I care about what happens to you Sokka." the younger sister responded softly. "It's really just the two of us. Dad's always working, he's hardly around, and Gran-Gran is but she's old. In a few years she might not even be around anymore."

"Get off my back, we haven't been a family in years. The sooner you grow up and realize that the better off you'll be." he turned to leave.

"Mom would weep if she saw how this family is Sokka." Katara said quietly. However Sokka heard and did a turnabout in an angry gesture.

"You don't get to talk about Mom! Don't you dare fucking bring her into this. It's your fault that she's dead!"

-CRACK!- A red imprint of a hand laid across Sokka's left side of his face. Angry tears streamed down Katara's face, her hand stung raw. "I didn't kill Mom, a crazy Firebender did. How dare you think that way." Katara said in a grave voice.

"She died because she gave birth to a Waterbender. So it is your fault, you and all other benders. Benders are the reason why this city is going to hell! Abusing your powers against those that can't defend themselves. I will not nor will I ever accept help from them and that's including you and that fucking Counselor."

"Get out." Katara spoke hushed

"What?"

"I said get out! You and your fucking ideals that all benders are demons. I'm not the bad guy here and I will not be treated like one, now Get. The Fuck. OUT!" Katara pulled water from a nearby waterskin and water whipped Sokka out of the room. She slammed the door in his face and set the lock. Katara collapsed onto her bed in fits of anger. _Maybe it's already too late._ Katara thought. She knew that her and her brother's relationship was...strained, but she didn't think it had gotten this far. Has there always been this impenetrable barrier between the Ahotes? Has Sokka had such poisonous thoughts all these years, or had they been fed slowly but surely through the members of the small teen gang, Freedom Fighters. Katara blamed Jet Liang for poisoning Sokka's mind, Dad for rarely being there for his kids, Mom for dying, and for the Firebender who was never caught for destroying her family. She even blamed herself for not reaching out to her elder brother when there was still time to salvage their relationship.

Katara felt confined in the room, everything was closing in on her too fast. She needed to leave, now. Leaving her homework in disarray and grabbing a jacket for the cool weather Katara left her room. She wasn't surprise to find the house empty, Sokka must have left after Katara threw him out of her room. She filled her waterskin and strapped it around her waist before heading out the door and apartment complex.

She soon found herself standing in the entryway of the Jasmine Dragon. A waitress with brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to Katara with a smile on her face. The nametag read Jin; Katara was pretty sure that Jin went to the same high school. Jin led Katara to a two table booth and told her that a waiter would be with her in a moment. To her surprise Katara saw Aang, waiting tables with an easygoing smile. His hair was brushed back instead of its usual fringe over the forehead. He wore no beanie and had a short sleeve shirt with an apron over. Katara had a light blush on her cheeks when she caught herself staring at his arms. Though Aang was thin, he was surprisingly fit_. It must be from the martial arts Suki and Aang practice._ Katara thought.

"Katara?" Katara looked up quickly to see Aang standing over her with a confused expression on his face.

"Hey Aang." the Waterbender replied lamely.

Aang studied Katara's face for another second before calling over his shoulder. "Uncle I'm taking a fifteen minute break!" to which an elderly man looked out a cut out window in the young teen's direction and gave Aang a sly smile before rushing back into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Aang asked, almost tenderly

"Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" Katara lied. Aang just sat there and raised a knowing brow to the teenage girl. Katara sighed in resignation. "Alright, I'm a little angry...hurt...just messed up." Katara mumbled. They were momentarily interrupted by a mischievous Uncle Iroh holding two cups of jasmine tea and when Aang looked at him curiously the man only replied that it was on the house.

"Anyway...you wanna talk?" Aang implored. "It's okay if you don't." he was quick to assure Katara. She found it...endearing, that would be the right word, yes. She found that when not out on the streets Aang was rather easygoing, and had an almost replica of Roku's calm demeanor that just made you want rant about your problems without being judge. So that was exactly what Katara did, at least her day ended somewhat on a lighter note.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I actually had a few chapters written, as well as my other fanfic stories. But somehow they all got deleted from my flash drive and desktop. Just my luck, so I've been rewriting the next chapter to each story and it is taking me some time. Luckily I'm on summer break now and if things go well I should have a chapter posted for Apollyon and Calling of the Moon by the end of the week. Hope you like this chapter! Read and Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Zuko was seriously regretting letting Uncle teach him firebending. When the old man had stated that Zuko would be learning a move that was once taught by the legendary dragons themselves, the young Firebender was excited; though he didn't dare show _that_ emotion to Uncle Iroh. Now however he was kicking himself in the ass. Why you may ask? The sacred firebending move once taught by the dragons was nothing more than a dance.

Yep that's right Zuko Yen, formerly known Zuko Agni, was dancing in the yard behind the Jasmine Dragon. It was stupid and humiliating. Zuko was just glad that it was sunrise and no one was around to watch him dance with fire. The Firebender didn't even see the point to all of this. What was the point in dancing in a half circle in a series of moves that resembled a dragon flying? When he asked his Uncle he only smiled in that gentle, patient way that irritated Zuko to no end and said: "It represents life Nephew." Before walking back into his restaurant to start setting up.

Zuko only planned on doing this for another half hour before he left and headed off to his house. It was a Saturday, thank the Spirits, meaning he could actually relax and not be in the same place as the ever allusive Zheng. He got the feeling that Aang would not take heed of his warning and will continue to pursue a friendship. Though Zuko loathed to admit it, he had to admire the kid's persistence. He'll never say that out loud though.

After taking a short water break, Zuko got into the first kata. The Dancing Dragon, the name of the dance, was based on three types of attacks: low kicks, high punches and double punches. The moves represented a dragon's strong fierce but quick movements in the air. It was somehow connected to life, though Zuko still couldn't make the connection between the two. But no matter how stupid Zuko felt he knew it was important to the style of Uncle's firebending. He was just glad that no one was around.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" the amused voiced of Aang broke Zuko out of his concentration.

"The Spirits must hate me." the older boy muttered. He turned around to see an amused Zheng leaning against the doorway, arms crossed across his chest. "What are you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"Well I was on the roof. I heard fire, saw you and now I'm down here seeing you dance with fire." Zheng finished with a smirk on his face.

Zuko growled in frustration. _That little cheeky twerp!_ "It's not a dance." the Firebender said through clenched jaws.

"Really? Because I know a dance when I see one, and that looks like a dance." Zheng replied factually.

"It's not a dance." Zuko growled out, only to earn an 'oh really' look from the Nonbender. "It is a fighting move once taught by the dragons themselves." So Zuko embellished a little, big deal. He was not about to tell this kid that he was dancing in order to get a better understanding on the true meaning of firebending.

"Oh yeah?" Zheng challenged. Zuko suddenly felt anxious. "What's the form called?"

Shit. "Er..." What would be a believable name? Sudden inspiration hit Zuko and he briefly thank the Spirits for coming up with an idea on the spot. "The Sun Warrior." the Firebender replied triumphantly.

The kid tilted his head to one side in childlike curiosity. "Sun Warrior...is this move suppose to represent the sun?" he asked in genuine interest.

Zuko was taken aback at the Nonbender's question. Not because the question was stupid per se, but because the kid had an actual interest in firebending. That was weird, why would someone not a Firebender be interested in learning about firebending?

Then again Zheng was a weird one in general. It was like he had a split personality or something. Here this guy was actually had this easygoing attitude, that he could take everything in stride. And yet out of the restaurant he projected himself as a cold, emotionless person, with the eerie ability to read people as though they were pages in a book. And now of course Zheng had this weird notion of bonding the four, possibly five if counting that Chen girl, into some interracial group.

"Zuko?"

"Er, what?" Zuko mentally shook himself out of his thoughts. No point going down that road.

"You kinda spaced out there for a bit." Zheng continued uncertainly

"Oh yeah. Um...my Uncle said that the move represented life."

"Life huh..." Zheng sat on the grass pondering for a few moments and Zuko found himself strangely curious on what the other student was thinking. "So...when the dragons did this Sun Warrior move, they were thinking about life?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Zuko finished lamely. "My Uncle always likes to leave cryptic messages for me to try and figure out." It was an annoying habit of Uncle Iroh's.

"Yeah that sounds like him." Zheng agreed and Zuko was reminded that Aang and his Mom lived upstairs with his Uncle. "Okay so if dragons were the original benders of fire, that means they had to have been inspired by the sun. And since Uncle said that the move represented life, it means that the firebending was suppose to be about life and strength! Just like the sun and the dragons!" he finished excitedly.

Zuko sat back his mouth agape. Though he intentionally gave Zheng the wrong name of the dance move he was doing, Aang still came with the right conclusion. "I never thought of firebending like that..." that was how Uncle Iroh channeled his power for firebending, not through hate and anger like all the other Firebenders Zuko knew, but through serenity and strength!

"Yeah I didn't either until now..." Zheng trailed off with awe in his voice. "It's a shame that firebending has been warped into what it is now. I wonder how the dragons would react if they saw their gift being used in such a way."

"Er, yeah." Zuko said uncomfortably. It was a little unnerving to have a civil conversation with one he once bullied and thought of him as weak and effeminate. It wasn't like there was a step-by-step manual or a how to guide for once enemies to now...acquaintances?

Zheng, again, looked over to the silent Firebender in amusement. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Uh, not really, no." Zuko shrugged.

"Hey do you think you can show me the Sun Warrior move?" Zuko mentally groaned, the kid was almost like a kid brother. He ignored the fact that Zuko was only a year older than Aang. It was easy to forget that since Zheng had not hit his growth spurt yet.

"Sure I guess." Zuko said reluctantly.

"Awesome! C'mon get up before you change your mind!" Aang stood up excitingly. _This is gonna be a long day._ Zuko thought wearily.

His Mom came home a few hours prior and the three of them enjoyed having a relaxing dinner made by Aang himself. He had asked Zuko, who still kept calling him Zheng, if he wanted to stay for dinner but with no surprise the Firebender refused and went back to whatever he was calling home.

Today was rather interesting for Aang. One he learned the original intent to firebending. That in itself took Aang by surprise. It was a humbling moment for the secret Airbender, for so long he learned all the evil that firebending was capable of: destruction, aggression, uncontrolled. He had forgotten what fire was also capable. Like the other three elements, fire also contributed to the earth. Fire also provided light and warmth. Without either of those the world would be a dark and cold place, no one, nothing, would be able to survive in a world like that.

Aang briefly thought of telling Uncle Iroh of his discovery but quickly decided against it. This whole thing was all for Zuko, it would be his choice as to when Uncle Iroh should discover their epiphany. Besides there might be more to the meaning that Zuko would find easier since he was a Firebender.

After dinner was completed, and dishes washed, his Mom and Uncle Iroh both retired to their rooms for the night. Aang then grabbed a black hoodie and was once again on the roof. It really was his favorite place, though the location was less than desirable. It was in Aang's very nature to be most comfortable in high places.

Aang stood in the center of the roof and did some short stretches before taking a stance. He was a quick learner to the so-called Sun Warrior move and had already have the form perfected come sunset. Zuko was mildly impressed but Aang took it in stride, the older boy was not one to show his emotions...well ever really. Aang couldn't wait to incorporate it into his fighting style. He also couldn't wait to show Suki and Katara, they might be interested in learning the true intent to firebending. Well maybe not Katara just yet, she still held a lot of animosity toward all Firebenders. Aang was sure it was rightly justified, but he hope to change her mind with at least Zuko later down the line.

The young Airbender walked to the low edge wall surrounding the roof and sat precariously on the ledge. A light breeze that was ruffling through his hair. Just as Aang was going to head back indoors, movement across the street caught his eyes.

There was a dark colored, unmarked van parked in front of the Yang Residence. Aang couldn't hear what was going on but he could see silhouettes of multiple people. He was immediately on alert as it appeared to be some sort of skirmish. It was a home invasion! "Shit." Aang muttered. He quickly hid behind the ledge and watched with morbid fascination. Aang would have called the police but they usually take thirty to forty-five minutes before they arrived at the scene. It would be too late by then. Either the burglars would have killed the Yangs or all of their belongings would be in that van. "Aw shit!" Aang cursed once more.

Aang noticed three men leaving the house, each with a bound captive over their shoulders. It was the Yang triplets! The Yangs were well known to the neighborhood as an interracial family. The Father was a Waterbender and the Mother was an Earthbender. They had identical triplet girls, all with blue eyes and black hair, with fair skin. Two of them were Earthbenders and the other was a Waterbender. And it looked like the Dai Li gang has finally taken noticed of them.

The gang members and their captives quickly rushed into the van. Tires burning and screeching the van drove down the vacant street. Something in Aang snapped. He didn't know what came over him. He was just tired of all the crap in this neighborhood and nobody doing anything about it. The girls were only fourteen years old!

Pulling up his hood to obscure his face, Aang stood on the ledge, "Suki is gonna kill me." and jumped over. He landed in the middle of the street soundless and took off after the van at inhuman speeds. Without hesitation Aang summoned the shadows of the block to obscure him completely from the kidnappers. The van ran a few red lights interrupting traffic and nearly running over pedestrians. "If they keep this up the cops might actually take notice." Aang muttered. He was now right behind the van and was receiving many strange stares from the late night commuters as they literally saw a shadow figure running after a van.

The doors to the unmarked van opened and a burly man earthbended the asphalt beneath Aang's feet. His footing lost Aang nearly tripped over the potholes. A decent size chunk flew straight to his head. With reflexes quicker than the average person, Aang ducked to his left. "Fuck this." Aang sent a shadow blast to the man's midsection. A grunt of pain let Aang know that his target was true. Another Dai Li member to his group member's place and chucked rocks. The man grew increasingly frustrated as Aang kept dodging everything he sent to the Shadowbender. Though the man was able to take quite a beating as he kept getting hit from shadow blasts.

Aang finally grew tired of the stalemate between the two of them. He then initiated a waterbending move he learned from Katara and shadow whipped the man out of the van and onto the sidewalk. Aang was certain the man had sustain some injuries. The shadowy figure high jumped over the entire length of the van and landed some meters in front of the irrepressible vehicle. Aang took a firm stance and lifted the van into the air with a shadow wall beneath it.

The driver looked to Aang with something akin to fear, and the citizens of the local metropolitan area stared at the speculation in awe. Aang brought the shadow wall down with an abrupt movement. The wheels of van; bent and frayed in multiple directions. Smoke came billowing from the hood of the car, the windshield was cracked in multiple spots. The driver, groaning in pain, a wound on his forehead.

Aang's shadow armor was slowly weakening as there were many flashes of photographers and because he was in a well lighted area. The sounds of sirens slowly grew louder and it wouldn't be long before Aang would be surrounded by the police. He really didn't want people to know who he was. So he ran to the nearest alley and hid from view, just as the police arrived on the scene.

As the Airbender was running back home, using the back alleys and deserted streets, Aang still had that rush of adrenaline and euphoria. What he did was dumb, idiotic. By tomorrow morning the whole city would have known what had happen. And yet despite all that Aang could find no reason to care. For once he felt in control of his life, he felt powerful! He singlehandedly stopped a kidnapping. From a major gang no less! Now Aang knew that this was spontaneous and wasn't well thought of and that he should probably never do this again. But this feeling he got from stopping the Dai Li...it was alluring. "Suki is definitely going to kill me." Aang muttered. The grin on his face spoke that he didn't much care at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ****IMPORTANT READ! **Nothing too major just wanted to inform the readers that the title will change. This story is not getting discontinued or anything like that. Happy reading! Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"I'm going to kill you Aang." Suki hissed at the Airbender.

_Well at least I was accurate._ Aang thought ruefully. "I don't know what you're talking about Suki." Aang denied. The two teenagers were currently in the kitchens of the renown restaurant the Jasmine Dragon. After the long lecture and being grounded for a full month by his Mother, Aang then had to deal with an irate Suki at school The girl can sure hold a grudge.

"Don't fucking deny it! It was all over the news, the Dark Spirit this or the Dark Spirit that. What in the world possessed you to chase after a speeding van and then crashing it into the street? Is your aspiration to become one of those damn superheroes in the comics? Are you gonna show up in spandex tights with lame ass catch phrases?"

"Suki calm down." Aang tried to placated.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you never tell a girl to calm down!" she nearly shouted. "Look I know I'm coming off as a little bitchy but it's only cause I care about you. It's already bad enough you want to unify the school or something like that, or the fact that that Firebender is in some deep shit, but the last thing I want to hear is you taking on organized crime!"

"It's not like I planned it or anything. I just saw the triplets being kidnapped and I knew that the cops don't give a fuck about our neighborhood so I reacted. And I'm glad I did, those girls would have been gone forever Suki, their parents would have never seen them again."

"I swear with you I'll die of stress." Suki muttered. "Look just stick to making friends with the others, leave all that vigilante crap. When you graduated from high school you can do whatever the hell you want, but until then this Dark Spirit crap needs to go, capisce?"

"Yeah Suki I understand." Aang rolled his eyes, sometimes Suki took the protective sister role a little too seriously. Besides he had already had a similar conversation with both his Mom and Uncle Iroh. Though his identity was still unknown, it was stupid of Aang to go chasing after harden criminals that were associated with the notorious gang known as the Dai Li. Aang was lucky his identity was kept safe, had the criminals known both his Mom and Uncle Iroh would also be in danger. Something he wasn't really thinking about when he was running after a getaway van.

"Good. Now c'mon, I've wasted all our break time yelling at your stupid ass." Suki muttered as she dragged Aang by his apron out to the restaurant. The next hour Aang fell into a relatively easy routine. The restaurant wasn't as busy today so the normal concealed chaotic environment the workers felt was lacking today. At one point in time Katara had showed up and felt into an easy conversation with both Suki and Aang. Of course it was often interrupted as both workers had tables to wait and clean.

Zuko had even stopped by and thanks to his Uncle was forced to sit at the same table as Katara. That had been awkward. Though the two never traded insults to one another, one would have been obtuse not to notice the tension between the two benders. Luckily Katara had to leave as the sun was starting to set and she did not want to be out in the streets after dark. Aang hoped her home life was improving, but doubt it as she had a bigoted brother to deal with.

After another threat on Aang's manhood should he attempt such an act in the near future, Suki left the Jasmine Dragon for her home. Not without a warning glare at the scarred Firebender. To which Zuko responded with a pointed glare of his own. It was then that Aang's Mother had come through the front door of the now closed restaurant; tired and weary. "Hey Mom." Aang greeted softly as he took hold of her purse and half eaten lunch.

"Hi Aang." she grinned tiredly. "I hope your day was better than mine."

Aang shrugged indifferently. Well none of the teachers gave him crap, so he guessed that was an improvement. He did remember not seeing Toph in her usual spot during lunch. Come to think of it, Aang didn't see Toph at all today. "Mine was alright." Aang continued on the conversation with his Mom. "What happened at work?"

"Nothing bad. Just the scheduled time when this author is suppose to come to the office to talk to my boss is approaching quickly. And my boss is getting a little too excited, he's making a big deal and boasting to other publishing companies how we were able to get an appointment with an Airbender that is well respected in our community-"

"Your community, not mine." Aang quickly interjected.

"Aang..." Yangchen started off in a warning tone. "Regardless of how you may feel, the Air Nations will always be our home, your home. They're what make us Aang, our culture and heritage. And it's time that you respect it."

"How can I respect the culture that turns its back on its people when they're in need? How can I respect them when they exiled us from our homeland just because I'm a Shadowbender! Those stuffy old men you regard with such respect treated us like crap because of past mistakes. They're hypocrites! Always preaching about fair treatment, respect, and forgiveness but they never showed any of that to us Mom."

"Watch who you're speaking to young man." Yangchen ordered sternly "You're still not too old to deserve a whooping." she glared up at her son. "You need to let go of the past, the anger. It's slowly festering and will one day corrupt you if you continue on this path."

"I will never forget what the elders did to us Mom. They took away your arrows Mom-"

"I am aware what they have done to me!" she shrieked "I did not tell you to forget what they have done to us, but to forgive and let go. Prove to them that you are far better than what they make of you."

"I'm sorry." Aang responded after a few moments of tense silence. He sat down wearily onto the sofa. Yangchen sat down quietly next to her son. She had always known Aang still held resentment to the elders, it made her sad at times when he would refused to let anyone in. To the rest of the world, Aang portrayed the happy go-lucky kid around the neighborhood. Nothing ever bothered him, but as a mother Yangchen knew her son better than anyone else. Aang was still hurting and angry. And that anger soon turned into hatred and resentment. It hurt her to know that the very culture she herself was raised in, was the very one her son despised so much.

A tentative knock from the door that led to the restaurant broke the Airbenders out of their personal reveries. Zuko poked his head inside the living room and glanced uncertainly about the room until his eyes landed on Aang and his Mother. "Uh, Uncle Iroh wants you both downstairs, 'we're eating dinner down there tonight' he says."

"Thanks Zuko." Aang responded. The scarred Firebender gave a stiff nod and left the mother and son duo behind.

"Is he a friend of yours from school?" Yangchen asked as the name sounded somewhat familiar to her.

"Not really, but we're getting there." Aang responded in kind.

One of the center tables was set up by the time Aang and his Mother walked down into the closed restaurant. The food smelled heavenly and made Aang's taste buds water. There were assortment of seafood; a baked tuna-salmon sat at the center. Side dishes rice, steamed vegetables, and a pasta dish for Yangchen. "This all looks good Iroh, thank you." Yangchen spoke gratefully.

Iroh waived off the woman's praise. "It was nothing. I am just glad to have the whole family at the table." Uncle Iroh looked softly in Zuko's direction and said Firebender responded with a smile of his own. "I think a thank you to the Spirits would be most appropriate. Yangchen would you do the honors?" Aang had noticed Zuko's confused look regarding his Mother's name, it was an Airbender name after all.

Before Yangchen had even started to pray over the food however a knock came from the front door. Everyone looked at one another in puzzlement. The restaurant was closed, who would be knocking at this hour? "I'll check." Aang and stood up from the table. He unlocked the front door and cautiously peeked out into the nightlife. "Toph?" a surprised Aang looked down at the petite Earthbender.

"Hi Aang...do you mind if I stay the night here?" she asked in a small voice.

It nerved Aang to hear the girl sound so...vulnerable. "Uh yeah...yeah you can. My family and I are about to eat dinner. Come join us." Aang spoke in a way that left no room for argument. Surprisingly Toph only smiled.

"Sure thing Twinkletoes." Toph responded playfully while following Aang up to the occupied table.

"Everyone this is my friend Toph." _She didn't object, interesting._ "I said she could eat dinner with us and stay the night. I hope that's okay with you, Uncle?" Aang looked toward the wizened man.

Iroh smiled widely, though you could see a hint of concern he held for the small girl. "Not at all! The more the merrier. I'm sure the boys would not mind grabbing an extra plate or chair for you." Uncle Iroh looked pointedly at the two teenage boys. Zuko rolled his eyes but regardless went to the back to grab a plate and eating utensils while Aang grabbed a chair from one of the neighboring tables.

Once Toph was settled, and the food was prayed over, dinner passed by in a lighter mood. Uncle Iroh and Yangchen had noticed the strange dynamic between the three teens. While Aang was comfortable talking to the both of them and vice versa, Toph and Zuko would barely trade words unless they were halfhearted barbs to one another. Though it was probably halfhearted due to being under the watchful eyes of the adults. "Forgive me for intruding, but I am a little curious how the three of you became er-acquainted with one another." Iroh had clearly remember three weeks or so ago the hatred Aang and Zuko had for one another. And now the two were quickly forming a relationship like that of brothers, almost anyway.

Then there was Toph or as Uncle Iroh regularly knew her as Miss Bei Fong. The young girl would sometimes come into the shop for some simple tea and would often play a game of Pai Sho with the older man. Iroh had seen what many others did not. In a way she was similar to both Aang and Zuko in the fact that she hid her problems from the public. It seemed somehow Aang had managed to worm his way through both Toph's and his Nephew's hard shells. As dinner kept progressing Toph and Aang had started to develop a friendship based upon witty banter, jokes, and fighting. Often enough Iroh found Toph smiling freely, no longer restrained.

Zuko too was enjoying himself though he pretended not to. But Iroh could see the small crooked grins when Zuko thought no one was looking. The young Firebender gave off this vibe of the annoyed older brother but was still amused by the other's antics. Iroh smiled softly, his Nephews, he included Aang as well, needed this. People their age that could empathize with one another. Iroh also thought of Aang's long time friend Suki and the Water Tribe girl Katara, with those two included into the mix they could all maybe start their healing processes.

Uncle Iroh chuckled quietly and waived off Yangchen's concerned look. She still doubted the old Firebender but otherwise turned her attention back to her son; whom was regaling a funny tail about him and an Earthbender name Bumi riding the mail shoots in Omashu. What Iroh found hilarious was that none of this, the budding group of teens, never would have came to be had it not been for the detention earlier in the month. _Maybe I should call the school to give them my gratitude._ Iroh thought bemusedly.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh as he walked down the deserted streets. That sneaky Nonbender had somehow manage to become at the very least acquaintances with him. Zuko was now reforming his mindset. He no longer thought Aang to be a pathetic Nonbender; he couldn't. He didn't find Toph as annoying as he thought of her previously. He couldn't say much about Katara as neither made any effort to converse with one another. Suki, Zuko also couldn't make a full judgment on, she too was a little reserve when it came to the Firebender.

_With good reason._ Zuko thought darkly. It didn't matter that the young man was slowly letting go of his superior beliefs in Firebenders, or the fact that he thought Nonbenders as pathetic or weak. He was still dangerous. Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten might have been able to get away from the business, but Zuko didn't have such option. Sooner or later his Father would call for his services. As much as the idea of befriending Aang, Toph, Suki, and maybe even Katara one day, he couldn't. He didn't want to put them in any danger by associating with the son of the notorious gang lord. Zuko couldn't believe that in three weeks he went from looking down on those not of Fire Nation to actually caring about the well beings of others of a different ethnicity. As mentioned before, that Nonbender kid was persistent.

Zuko stopped short when he came up to his apartment complex. A nice dark car with a menacing bouncer looking man was parked before the building. The Firebender looked up to his window on the third floor and saw that the lights were on. Someone was in his house! "Shit!" Zuko hissed. The Firebender took the stairs two or three at a time until he came to an abrupt halt in front of his door; sweating and out of breath.

The door was unlock and Zuko rushed in ready to fight whoever was intruding in his home. He stopped short once more as he got a good look at the other person. She sat primly in his worn armchair, legs crossed, manicured hands folded neatly in her lap, and a sadistic smirk played across her face. "Hello again dear Zuzu." the younger girl taunted.

"Azula?" Zuko breathed in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The moment Katara stepped one foot into her household, she was cornered by a very concerned Grandmother. Katara then had to spend the next few minutes reassuring her Gran-Gran that she was fine and that she was only at the Jasmine Dragon conversing with Aang. The young Waterbender understood why her Grandmother was in a tense mood, Dad has been working overtime at the docks once more and the two of them haven't seen nor heard Sokka in two days! He wasn't even at school. Katara had even asked her best friend Yue, who was in the same grade as Sokka, if she had seen them in her neighborhood. She hadn't.

Katara sighed heavily. Her homework had long been pushed aside on the coffee table and her Gran-Gran had finally retired into their room. She sat curled on the couch, the television providing background noise. Katara was staring out the sliding glass and at the metropolitan skyline. Her life today was an interesting one. In just three weeks she made two new friends and possibly a third should Toph ever come around. Aang was a mysterious character, Katara herself could admit that there was something that seem to draw people to him like butterfly-moths to a flame.

She wish it were true as far as her brother was concern. Katara missed the old days when the two of them were inseparable. She missed how protective he was over his 'little sis'. Back in the good old days Katara had thought that the bond her brother and her shared was indestructible, they would always be there for one another. Now Katara was lucky if Sokka only glared at her. As much as he was a bigoted jackass right now, Katara still cared for and loved her older brother deeply. She wished that Sokka would look at her one day and see that she wasn't an evil Bender out to destroy everything in her path. It wasn't her fault that their Mom was killed. It was a Firebender.

Firebenders are the problem of this city, not her. Firebenders are the one slowly encroaching on every different territory of the city. It wouldn't be long before the Firebenders took complete control of the city and maybe even the country. The Council Leaders were puppets and the police force was mostly corrupted. Katara was loathed to admit that Sokka was right about one thing, this city was slowly going down in flames. Figuratively and literally. And it was all do to Firebenders.

But maybe there was hope for the city yet. Last night someone had decided to face one of the big gangs that controlled the underbelly of the city. It was a popular topic amongst the students at the high school. A figure cloaked in shadows, such a bending never heard of, and took after a high speeding van to stop the abductors and freed the Yang triplets back to their parents. Katara thought the Dark Spirit was inspiring, Gran-Gran however thought the vigilante would stir up unnecessary trouble. That seemed to be the two main points the people thought of the mysterious person. Some thought the person to be brave while most thought the Dark Spirit will cause nothing but trouble amongst the city. Things were already hectic enough, they didn't need a vigilante with unknown power bringing the wrath of the Crime Lords upon the city. Enough innocent blood has been spilt.

Katara thought differently, as mentioned before she found the Dark Spirit inspiring, and instilling hope that there was someone out in the world trying to make a difference. She hoped that it wasn't a onetime deal for the vigilante. The front door was being banged on suddenly in a slow manner. Nonetheless it made Katara nervous, who would be at the door at this time of night. Gathering water from her pouch, Katara approached the front door with caution. Unlocking the multiple locks placed on the door Katara peeked out and was surprised by who stood before her. "Sokka?" she gasped in horror.

Sokka was a mess. His face was discolored and puffy all over. His shirt was torn in places and Katara could see a wrap soaked in blood around his torso. He had an arm supporting his ribs and looked like he was about to collapse any second. He groaned in pain and Katara snapped out of her astonished state. She ran out and flung his other arm over her shoulders. "K'tara..." he grumbled.

"Shh. I'm here Sokka, just hang on I'll set you on the couch." Katara commanded softly. The Waterbender hoped that he didn't have any broken bones, Yugoda was not available to treat such a serious wound as she was tending to a young boy with a bad case of chicken- pig pox. Going to the hospital was out of the question as well since the family didn't have health insurance. Even if they did, who was to say the health insurance would cover such injuries?

Katara laid her elder brother onto the couch and propped up a pillow to support his head and neck. She then rushed to her room, quietly so as not to disturb Gran-Gran, grabbed a pair of scissors the ran to the kitchen to fill a large bowl with warm water. After setting everything down on the coffee table, Katara then proceeded to cut the now useless clothes off Sokka's body until he was down to his boxers. She then carefully cut through the used wraps and pulled them off slowly since they were sticking to his skin. She enwrapped her hands in water and did a quick scan over his body.

Sokka had two broken ribs, multiple laceration across his torso and legs, a mild concussion, sprained wrists and ankle, then there was the somewhat healed gash on his side. No internal bleeding or damaged organs, thank the Spirits. That was where Katara started first. Taking a deep breath, Katara laid her hands over the gash and watched as the water glowed over the injury. She was thankful she had received lessons in healing from Yugoda. Katara was the unofficial apprentice and if needed assisted Yugoda in her sessions.

The Water Tribe community was a close knit group; mainly due to the elders. There really was no leader amongst her kin in the neighborhood but everyone looked up to the elders for advice and guidance. It was how Katara learned to waterbend free of charge when she was younger. Master Hama was an excellent teacher and Katara became a prodigy in fighting and master the art at the age of fourteen. That was last anybody has ever seen or heard from the old woman. However Katara was not yet a Master as she was still under the tutelage of Master Yugoda for Healing.

It had taken an hour and two large bowls of water before Katara had completely healed the gash on his side. Exhausted and weary Katara still pressed on to heal the lacerations and the mild concussion. Unfortunately Katara was not at the level to heal bones. She would have to leave it for Master Yugoda come the morning. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning, Katara was so tired. Dredging up the last of her energy, Katara grabbed left a voicemail for Yugoda then went and grabbed a couple of blankets laid one over her brother and fell asleep on the floor. Her last thought before she succumbed to her body's need was that Sokka better have a damn good explanation for his injuries.

Zuko stared in disbelief. He had not heard from anyone from that side of society since he was banished from the Agni Estates. No one, not even his then girlfriend Mai Quon. Zuko mentally scowled, he had not thought of her once since he left. And now that Azula sat in _his_ armchair like the little princess that she is, it all came rushing back.

The Firebender sat wearily down on his three person sofa. Azula only smirked in satisfaction as she brought out a nail file and started filing her already sharp nails. If there was anyone in the world Zuko came close to hating, not including his Father, it was his younger sister Azula. She was just so perfect, the dragon of Daddy's eyes. She was the prodigy; her unique cobalt fire was heard far and wide. Azula was just as evil and sadistic as their Father, and of course she received more praised.

What the fuck was she doing here? The last Zuko saw her was when she delivered such 'wonderful' news that Zuko was no longer welcomed at the Estates. "You came here for a reason. Go on with it then." he snapped

"Have living amongst the peasants made you forget your manners Zuzu?" Azula spoke scathingly. "In higher society, the host would usually go out of their way to make the guess feel welcomed. I'm not feeling such welcome from you." Azula lifted an expectant brow.

"It is also rude to show up to someone's home unannounced, especially when you're not welcomed." Zuko replied back. "I'm not in the mood to play your little word games Azula, just tell me what you want so that I can go to sleep."

"You know it isn't smart to mouth off someone with more power and authority than you. I would have thought you learned your lesson when Father gave you that hideous scar." She smirked when she saw Zuko flinch. His scar was still a sensitive topic. No one was allowed to touch his scar and he always batted away questions concerning said scar.

"I've learned many lessons since I was banished from the Estates. Nothing you can say will make me change my views on Father."

"Interesting." Azula drawled in a bored tone. "What if I were to tell you that you can change the way Father views you?"

Zuko scoffed at that. Azula was a lot of things, but a miracle worker she was not. Ozai was not one of forgiving nature; such feelings didn't come with being a Crime Lord. Zuko had resign himself that come his graduation he would be force to join the family business. Nothing of high standard of course, perhaps Head of Security for the Agni Estate one day, but until that point he would be a lowly guard under the directions of the jackass known as Zhao Wang. It was something that Zuko was loathed to do, but there was no option left. He couldn't very well runaway, then spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder. It wasn't logical. "Riiight. Father is always the forgiving type."

"I would hold that loose tongue of yours Zuko." Azula warned. "I set aside time for you, I didn't have to come all the way down here in the slums!" she snapped

"Fine." Zuko replied tersely. "What is it that could change Father's view of me?"

"You are aware of the Dark Spirit, yes?" Zuko nodded, of course he was aware of the vigilante dubbed as Dark Spirit. The entire city was abuzz with all things that was the shadowed person. The cops wanted information about the person to make an arrest and civilians were either yay or nay on the mysterious Bender. "Father has considered him to be a minor threat, but if left alone it might prove to be more troublesome. And rather than facing him later, Father wants him snuffed out."

"And this has to do with me because?"

"Spirits you are an idiot." Azula muttered "Father has put a hit on him. Whosoever brings the Dark Spirit alive will receive a large sum from Father. If that were to be you, you would regain the honor you lost, Father will be proud to have you at his side. You would be reinstated as an Agni and become heir to the Agni Kai once more. Or you could join once you've graduated as a lowly guard transporting drugs across the country. Your choice." Azula shrugged. She stood to her feet. "Well I must take my leave from the slums. It was good to see you alive Zuzu." she waived to the scowling Firebender. The moment the front door clicked closed Zuko groaned in frustration and sat back against the couch, palms resting over his eyes.

Why was when things were just starting to make sense in his life, the Spirits decide to fuck with him? After all these years Azula shows up at his home and gives him a chance to better his life. What was in it for her, Azula was never one to give a handout without expecting something in return. What was her game? Even more interesting was Ozai's interest in the Dark Spirit. What could he possibly hope to gain by catching the vigilante, hope that the person would change its views and work for the Agni Kai? Zuko doubted that very much.

And was Zuko suppose to go out of his way to capture the elusive person and possibly condemn him or her to death so that Zuko could have a more pampered life? Just thinking of such thoughts made Zuko's stomach fill with acid guilt. Why would Zuko do something that profound just to get a praise from a cold and heartless man? Had this situation arisen sometime last year, Zuko would have done whatever it took to get back in his Father's good graces.

It had taken much of Uncle Iroh's patience to finally wear down that his Father wasn't some deity that could take away a man's honor or give it back for that matter. Zuko had more honor than his Father, he would not sacrifice another person's life just so that his could be better. He wasn't raised this way by his Uncle. Things were starting to look less bleak for Zuko, he had a loving father figure and dare he say it friends.

Zuko knew what he must do. He groaned at the stupidity he was going to do. He'll fine the Dark Spirit, but only to warn him to leave before being captured by one of the three Crime Lords. Zuko's life was already subjugated to serve the Agni Kai he would not be responsible for another person's death.

Katara's eyes snapped open when she heard a small groan. She quickly sat up, ignoring the stiffness in her body, and stared down at the bleary eyed young man. He opened his mouth to speak but Katara quickly shushed him and went to the kitchen to fill another large bowl of water as well as a glass for Sokka to drink down. She lifted up the back of his head and held the glass for him to take a few sips. "There, hold still you still have to broken ribs and I wanna check on you to see if anything else popped up." Ignoring the indignant squawk when Katara ripped off the blanket Katara proceeded to a follow up check up. It was an improvement from last night. The ribs had not done any damage to his vital organs, he still had no internal bleedings. All that needed fixing were the ribs and Sokka would be good as new, he'll be sore for a few days but better that than death.

"Master Yugoda will be here sometime today to heal your ribs, then you'll be fine. As a precaution you shouldn't do any strenuous activities for a week." Katara ordered. She sat back on the coffee table watching Sokka stare at her in disbelief. _What was he expecting a kelp cookie?_ Katara thought sardonically.

"...You healed me." he spoke in disbelief.

"You're my brother." Katara said as though it was obvious. Before Sokka could say something else someone was knocking on the front door. Katara tiredly got up from her position and trudged to the door. Yugoda stood at the other side with an anxious and tired face. Katara knew the feeling all too well. "He's on the couch. When you're done you can take my bed."

"Thank you Katara. I want you by my side though, think of it as an impromptu lesson on the broken bones." Katara internally groaned but smiled anyway. She wanted to put a good distance from her and Sokka, it was still nerving to be in the same room as the older Ahote. Katara sat next to Yugoda as she went to work with Sokka's ribs, pointedly ignoring his probing eyes. He made a sharp intake and on reflexes grabbed hold of Katara's hand. Katara sat there stiff as a board, finally looking into the pained eyes of her brother. There were a myriad of emotions displayed in his deep blue orbs.

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but no words would come. Sokka then decided to squeeze Katara's hand. Hesitantly Katara returned the gesture as well as the tentative smile. She didn't know what was going on between her and her estranged brother. If he was doing what she thought he was doing then he had a lot of ground to cover. It wouldn't be easy to earn her trust but she was hoping he would make the commitment. She hoped this wasn't some spur of the moment thing because he was at a vulnerable emotional and physical state. Maybe one day Katara and Sokka would have that close relationship she secretly craved.


End file.
